


The Dying Whisper of a Dead Kingdom

by FeralCoffeeBug



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Brumm is there to help, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, brumm is the emotional support bug for grimm, grimm centered, grimm is sad about the never ending ritual, grimm sad, this is extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCoffeeBug/pseuds/FeralCoffeeBug
Summary: Sometimes you find yourself sitting and waiting. You look over the lands waisting away infront of you. You find yourself wondering how many it has been now.
Kudos: 7





	The Dying Whisper of a Dead Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old  
> I posted it on amino a while ago but never transferred it to ao3!

Sometimes you find yourself sitting and waiting. You look over the lands waisting away infront of you. You find yourself wondering how many it has been now. You knew this wouldn’t be the last you brought on the end of. You knew...you know and yet you still felt the pain and guilt. Especially when you look at the creatures infront of you.

A soft sigh leaves your lips as you let your head fall onto your arms holding the touch. It has been a while since you have restarted life. You hear your heart beat in your ears as you tune back into the physical realm. You felt the familiar presence of a troupe member. 

“Brumm? To what do I owe the pleasure?” Leaves your lips as you make your tone match normal. You never did like to share your problems, but as the ritual drew nearer and nearer you could feel your energy wear down faster and faster. You were so tired, it mattered not. Soon enough you’d be a young child once again. You can keep it together until then.

“Mrmm.” Was the only answer you got. You wouldn’t fault your musician. You could feel the drum of his doubt and questioning against your own. You could tell there was something he wasn’t telling you. You could tell he was starting to grow weary of this life. And once again you couldn’t blame him. 

You hear the accordion set down and him sitting next to you, overlooking the falling kingdom. You both say in silence. You could feel the heat from Brumm’s carapace. 

You wouldn’t admit it, but you truly felt better with someone’s presence beside your own...


End file.
